


Cyan Kisses

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, genji is there in spirit for like 5 seconds and its only to get roasted, make up artist symmetra, painter widowmaker, sry genji, symmaker, widowmerta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: “Hold still. I need to match the other eye. Look towards the ceiling.”“And if I would rather look at you instead?” She countered smoothly.Satya ignored Amélie’s flirting and replied with, “Then you will lose that eye to the applicator, and then I will have to structure an entirely new look around your missing eye less than two hours before the photoshoot.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> symmaker prompt from the lovely 5idestuff: "Satya and Amelie taking turns on each other’s make-up. The latter gets distracted while Satya gets caught up in the artistry of it all."
> 
> kiiiind of misused the prompt a bit? but mostly stuck to it. the order she applies the makeup is probably wrong lmao, im just going off of what i do when i try because usually i end up just smearing it on with my hands like an animal so. this is something that is not that. title is irrelevant, as always. 
> 
> art school/university au because i can.

“Amélie, if you do not stop moving, we are going to have a problem,” Satya scolded, pulling back with the liquid eyeliner applicator for a moment. 

“Mmm,  _ je suis  _ _ désolé, chérie _ . I became distracted.” She smiled in an almost goading manner, though not unkindly. Satya knew better. Really, she was just trying to cover up the fact that she had been following the movement of Satya’s hands with her eyes, instead of looking up like she had been instructed to. 

Satya re-adjusted her position on the bed, shifting up onto her knees so she could better cup  Amélie’s face with one hand. She needed to get this angle exactly right, and while Amélie wa gorgeous, she was definitely prone to indulging her wandering eye, and therefore unconsciously moving around. 

No matter. It had never deterred her from using her girlfriend as a test subject-slash-model before, and it certainly wouldn’t now. 

“Hold still. I need to match the other eye. Look towards the ceiling.” 

“And if I would rather look at you instead?” She countered smoothly.

Satya ignored Amélie’s flirting and replied with, “Then you will lose that eye to the applicator, and then I will have to structure an entirely new look around your missing eye less than two hours before the photoshoot.” 

Amélie chuckled as if she was going to say something else, but ultimately relented and let Satya do as she pleased. 

As a makeup artistry student, Satya prided herself on creating the most symmetrical and intricately detailed looks in her class. This was the final project of the semester, and she was determined to out-do herself. Amélie had the perfect bone structure for the concept she had in mind, and had naturally been very receptive to spending the morning being doted upon by Satya, and the rest of the day in front of a camera. 

“What time were we supposed to be at the studio again?” She asked, making sure to hold very, very still as Satya drew on her needle-thin lines. 

“Genji wants us there at two, and I am determined to be there at least half an hour beforehand for set-up. Everything must be exactly perfect.”

Amélie resisted the urge to nod in agreement. Even now, she was only moving her jaw the slightest amount to make conversation. 

“Frankly, I am surprised he even agreed to let us use his studio for this.”

Satya rolled her eyes and exchanged the black liner in her hand for a cyan one. “Only because he gets to complete his final at the same time. He is talented, but he is…”

“Lazy,” she supplied amusedly. 

“What can I say? I simply made my request, and it happened to be one he could benefit from as well,” Satya said, sounding like she was on the cusp of laughing, but decided to stay focused on her task. “I hope you don’t mind showing up in two projects this year.” 

“Consider it a returned favour for you for allowing me to paint you last semester, and as for him, he now owes me a life debt.” 

Satya actually  _ did  _ laugh at that, making sure to pull her hand back in time. “And I am sure you will hold him to it,” she giggled. 

Amélie looked fondly at her, laughing softly as well. Truly, she didn’t think she was that funny, but if Satya found her words clever, then perhaps she wasn’t too bland. 

“ _ Chérie _ ,” she finally piped up after they’d both calmed down. 

“Yes?” She was apparently now finished with the cyan eyeliner, and had moved on to considering several highlighting palettes that were spread out over Satya’s bed beside them.

“Have you painted my lips yet?” 

“Not yet,” she said distractedly, still considering. “That’s usually the last thing I do, you know, since the mouth doesn’t really stay still, it can smudge easily…” she trailed off, having apparently settled on one that was predominantly shimmering violet, blue, and grey hues.  They would accentuate her golden-brown eyes nicely, she decided. 

“Then you should kiss me.” 

Satya blinked at her for a second.  Amélie had always been forward with her, and she appreciated it immensely. This was no exception to that. 

“I don’t know, it could smudge the work…” She pretended to consider Amélie’s request, making a show of hemming and hawing about it. There was no reason for it, other than she found it cute when Amélie pouted. Which she was absolutely doing right now. 

“No, no no, I promise it won’t  _ chérie,  _ just a quick peck now.” Her eyes flashed mischievously. “Of course, afterwards, who knows? But now…” And then, when her seduction clearly wasn’t working (Satya was  _ smirking  _ at her, the nerve! Especially knowing how much  Amélie adored her kisses), she resorted to begging. 

“Just one? Please?” 

Satya could never resist such a look. Amélie really was incredibly cute, even if she didn’t intent to be. 

“Just one for now. Later, we shall see,” she relented. She guided Amélie’s face towards her own, and pressed her mouth softly against hers. Amélie placed her hands delicately on Satya’s waist, bringing her in close. Amélie always smelled sweet, Satya thought, like the faintest hint of rosewater, and she breathed it in happily at this proximity. The kiss was close-mouthed and lasted for only a moment, but it left both of them feeling flushed and warm. They pulled back softly, enjoying the sensation of each other being so near in such an intimate setting. 

“Wonderful, as always,” Amélie told her in a soft, awed voice. 

“You were not so bad yourself,” Satya teased, though her tone was tender, and Amélie chuckled at the reply anyway. 

“Now come, back to reality. We have a deadline to meet here. And no moving this time around,” she scolded half-heartedly, taking up the palette and tilting Amélie’s head to her desired angle. 

“Of course,  _ ma  _ _ chérie,  _ of course.”  A pause as Satya applied the pigment to her cheekbones, and then, “But, more kissing after, yes?” 

“More after,” she agreed, not looking away from her work. “Definitely more after.” 


End file.
